I Will Never Hurt You
by JACOB3-4-EVER3
Summary: My first fan fic! Set in NM. After edward leaves Bella, her world falls apart. Jacob comes along and they become friends. Will they become more than that? NM with a twist. R&R plz........ better than summary i promise! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bellas POV**

I was sat on my bed crying my eyes out. I had been doing this for about an hour when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi its Jacob"

"Oh, hi!"

"Ummmmm... do you wanna come down to La Push?"

"Sure Ill be right down."

I hopped into my truck and set of for La Push. I was there in about 5 minutes. Jacob was waiting outside his house with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

**Jacobs POV**

"What are you laughing at?" asked Bella.

"Well I was suprised you came!" I replyed. When she stepped out of her truck I gasped. She looked terrrible! Stupid bloodsuckers!!!

"What are you staring at?" said Bella.

"You look.................. TERRIBLE!!!" I replyed. She realy did look terrible. She was realy thin and her hair looked like someone had put a tumble weed on her head! I was suddenly awoken from my thoughts by a slap on my cheek.

"OOOW!!!" I exclaimed.

"Wow Jake your skins boiling!" Oh dear. She noticed.

"Bella I have to tell you something." I took her inside and sat her down.

"Bella...." I bit my lip. "Im...............................a..........................................werewolf"


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry this chaps quite short but its got a good story line.... i hope...._**

**Bellas POV**

"Im a werewolf." said Jacob. I fainted.

**Jacobs POV**

"Bella! Bella!" Its been 5 minutes! I suddenly felt her body twitching underneath me.

"BELLA!" I exclaimed with happiness.

**Bellas POV**

"BELLA!"

I felt warm hands on my face. Jacob. My eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Im here Bella."

**Jacobs POV**

Shes fine. I hope.

We went to walk on the beach and talked for hours about me bieng a werewolf and the pack and stuff like that. Then I took her home to my house and then she drove back to her house in her old battered truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 years later. Bella and Jacob are going out._**

**Bellas POV**

I was at La Push with Jacob when he asked me out. I said yes and rushed home to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**_2 years after their marrige + Jake imprinted on her_**

**Bellas POV**

Me and Jacob were going on an anniversiry dinner and I had to meet him at Bella Italia. I was on my way when I got a call. It was the hospital.

Odd.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs Black?"

"Yes, why?"

"Im so sorry but, your husbands dead."

I hung up and raced home. I locked myself in my bedroom and fainted.

I was awoken by _cold _hands touching my face. I opened my eyes and saw a strange looking person with white skin and bronze hair.

Edward.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"You came back?"

"Yes and I came back to ask you something"

"What?"

"Come back to me"

"Nows not the best time"

"Why not, is it something I did? You know I would never hurt you"

"Well, you know Jacob?" growl from Edward "Well me and him are married"

"What!!!"

"Well techenicaly im not married to him anymore cause...... hes dead"

"WHAT!!! I dont belive you! You love me and only me!!"

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"I dont love you anymore"

**Edwards POV**

"I dont love you anymore" said Bella. WHAT? Why dosent she love me? Oh yeah, she loves jacob, stupid mutt. I cant belive Alices plan didnt work! Her plan was that if jacob was dead then Bella would come back to me. So Rosalie disguised herself as the hospital and told Bella that Jacob was dead. But Bella dosent love me! I was crushed!!!

**Bellas POV**

I got up and ran out of the room leaving Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacobs POV**

"Let go of me!!!" I screamed. The room was dark and Emmet and Jaspers arms were tight around me.

"I need Bella!!!" I screamed agian. God, if they dont let go ill explode!

-_Flashback-_

_Im going to have my anniversiry dinner with Bella! Yey!_

_BANG!!!_

_What was that!?_

_Two freezing pairs of white arms hauled me out of my car and into a dark room in a abandoned home._

_- End of flashback-_

That was it.

I exploded.

I howled and jumped out of the window, through into the woods to Bellas house.

**this chap is ment to be short**

**all the jacob ones will be**

**i think**

**please pm me to give me ideas**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**a**

**i would like you to dosomething for me so that i can carry on my story**

**type 1 in th review box and send it if you want this to happen:**

**jake finds bella **

**they live happily ever after and story ends after 2 more chaps**

**type 2:**

**edward kidnapps bella and keeps her for 3 chaps (including jake chaps)**

**jake arrives in the house were bella and edward are and he fights edward, after getting bella out the way of course**

**edward is killed**

**live happily ever after**

**story ends after 6 more chaps**

**type 3:**

**story ends now without anymore chaps at all**

**:(**

**plz do this **

**i dont know what to do**


End file.
